


Are You Writing A Dirty Story About Us?

by FidelisBast39



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fiction, Gay Sex, Love Stories, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's writing a dirty fiction story about Percy and Jason. It was a secret at the start, but one day Percy and Jason found out, and things went a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh Oh! Busted!

There were two boys in school doing their bestfriend, bromance or whatever stuff. Everyone always looked at them everywhere they go which was a normal thing for them. Well there's one kid that was different. Nico di Angelo. He had been sneaking up on them like from the moment he got into this school. The two boys, oh yeah I forgot to tell you their names. 

They are Percy Jackson, he's the most silly and sometimes stupid but very cute boy in school. Those sea green eyes just make you melt once you look at them. More than that he's in the swim team so his muscles and abs are so not a secret. And Jason Grace. He's the blond glasses wearing superman here. Cute and hot mixed in one. You know how glasses usually make them less attractive or something? I don't mean to insult. But Jason? Hell those glasses just made your heart beating so loud and all your desires went all out and just want to grab the guy and bring him inside your room. Other than that, he's a basketball player. When he's all sweaty... Oh god I think I'm going to faint, maybe I'll die happy.

Nico had always been sneaking up on them, following them wherever they went. He's like a stalker but he's never been caught. And yes he has a crush on them, yup the two of them. He would say Percy but the other side of him would say Jason and the self debate continues. 

And I'm going to tell you another secret. Nico didn't just stalk them, he made stories about them, but he made them dirty. In his story they didn't just eat and talk, they kissed. They didn't just go inside each other's houses just to hangout, they hooked up. Yep, Nico had some pretty mad stuff inside his head.

They had the same class everyday everytime except for one. And none of those classes have they ever talked to him. That one class they weren't together was Thursday, last period. What a coincidence! Today's Thursday.

Nico was sitting down on his table while the other students were shouting, yelling and running around chasing each other. Just like a bunch of little kids playing in the playground. Well couldn't blame them though, the teacher was sick and the substitute teacher hasn't come in yet. The yelling and shouting were messing with his head, he couldn't concentrate to write his story. He covered his ears with his hand and placed his face on the table.

"Nico? Are you okay?" A voice said. He knew that voice, he would recognize that voice anywhere. Why is he talking to him? Nico raised his head to find Jason Grace in front of him, his hands were on Nico's table. "Are you sick?"

Nico didn't reply but kept staring at Jason. Jason never asked him that. The only time he ever exchanged words with him was when he wanted to copy his homework or something. Percy was next to him, he sat down on the empty space of the chair and shoved Nico a little. Nico could feel his cheeks burning up. Percy Jackson is sitting next to him, oh god that hand. Stop it Nico! You can't blush in front of them!

To make matter worse Percy looked at his book and quickly took it. "What's this?" He asked as he flipped the pages. 

"No! Don't!" Nico yelped but Percy had already read the book. 

"There they were. Walking towards Percy's house holding hands. Percy turned to Jason and grabbed his collar as he pulled him for a kiss. Jason inserted his tongue into the other boy's mouth making Percy moan loudly. 'Not here.' Percy whispered to Jason's ear. The blond felt the cold breeze coming from Percy's mouth and shivered a little, he gave a nod to the boy and they walked into the house. They went straight to Percy's room and locked the doors. They continued their kiss and started to open each other's clothes. Finally they were naked. Percy went down and quickly grabbed Jason's cock." Percy read until he realized what the last words were. His cheeks turned red immediately as he looked over to Jason. "Shit. Shit shit shit."

Nico's face was turning red too. Percy just read his story. "Look Percy I can explain."

Percy gave the book to Jason and he started to read the book quietly, his face became redder every second. "Are you writing a dirty story about us?" Percy said awkwardly. Nico looked away and nodded slowly. Percy looked at Jason for a while and the blonde nodded. "Okay. So now we know why our resident Ghost Boy is so quiet."

"He was writing some dirty stories about us." Jason continued. He lowered his body and looked at Nico, their faces were just an inch away. "Interesting. We would like to know more. Meet us after school Nico." He gave a smirk to Nico, those blue eyes behind his glasses made his heart skip a beat. 

Nico took a deep breath before speaking again. "First of all. Don't call me Ghost Boy ever again. Unless you have a death wish. Second, why should I meet you after school?" Nico said, pretending to be serious but he couldn't help but blush again.

"Just come and see. See you at the parking lot." Percy said before standing up, he took a chance and touched Nico's hand before walking away with Jason. Then the teacher came in, and began teaching right away. Percy and Jason stole glance at Nico once in a while but the boy pretended not to see. He wanted to continue writing the story but with Percy and Jason wanting him to meet them made his mind go wild.

The class ended and they all parted, Percy and Jason gave Nico one last and also melting look to Nico which Nico caught, his heartbeat became faster and he quickly walked away. The next class had started and still he couldn't concentrate, not on the explanation, not on the story. Gods those two can realy play with Nico's head.

Then the time came when the last bell rang and all the students went out, Nico was still in dilemma wether going to the parking lot or not. What if it's just a prank or something. But what if it's kind of important. Wait didn't Jason said that he wanted to know more? No way he must be kidding. But what if he's not. Oh just shut up head! 

Nico walked towards the parking lot he looked around and found some students around but no sign of Percy or Jason. It's a prank. They're just messing with him. Nico turned his back and met a hard chest. He raised his head to find a certain blonde looking at him in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I made this fic based on my imagination. Every time I think about Percy and Jason I pictured them as what I described on the fic. Sorry if you don't agree with me and I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave comments!


	2. Let's Do The Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first long chapter so I hope it was good :)

"You came." Nico said awkwardly. Then someone else appeared behind him making the boy standing right in the middle of them, getting squeezed. Uncomfortable but kind of hot. Oh god this sexual tension. His cheeks started to turn red as the two boys kept locking him between them.

"Hey Percy." Jason said with a grin. The other boy raised his head to look at him and raised his eyebrow. "I think our porn author is blushing. Should we take care of that?"

Nico's eyes widened and he slid himself out. "No! Don't take care of anything!" Nico yelled. "Now would you two kindly tell me why in Hades did you want me to meet you?"

Percy smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Didn't we say that we would like to know about your dirty story?" He said.

Nico opened up his bag and pulled out his notebook and gave it to Percy and Jason. "There. Enjoy." Nico said. Then he turned his back, he raised his legs to walk away but Percy's hand was still on his shoulder and grabbing it. Hard.

"We want to know about it a lot better with you." Jason said as he fixed the position of his glasses. "So you're coming with us Nico." Jason started walking and Percy followed him dragging Nico behind him. They kept walking until a motorcycle was spotted.

"A motorcycle?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. You're sitting in the middle." Percy said. "I'll drive." He got on the motorcycle first and patted the empty spot behind him for Nico and Jason to sit. Nico obeyed their orders, he sat in the middle of both of them.

The three boys drove to Jason's house. A long way, it will take about twenty to thirty minutes. The wind blowed Nico's hair, the cold made him shiver. He never rode a motorcycle before. And the blonde superman came into rescue. He pressed his chest to Nico's back and put his arms around Nico.

"Um. Jase? What are you doing?" Nico whispered to Jason. The blonde neared his head to Nico until their cheeks were brushing, Nico blushed again. "Jase.. Not so close please." He said but Jason kept his head near Nico's, he even moved his hips closer to Nico's. God Jason really knows how to make someone hot.

"But you're cold." Jason whispered to Nico's ear, the wind from Jason's mouth tickled Nico. "I know a way to keep warm.." Jason said seducing. He moved one of his hands down and slid it inside Nico's shirt. Slowly and softly touching Nico's skin. Oh god. Nico melted into Jason's touch, his hands were good, he touched all of Nico's sensitive spots and made him moan.

Percy looked at the rearview mirror and frowned. "What are you two doing back there?" He asked. "Jason, if you do anything to him I'm gonna.."

Jason kept touching Nico's body. "Don't tell him." Jason whispered to Nico. The boy nodded as he felt the pleasure Jason gave him. "We're not doing anything. Just continue your driving." He lied. Percy didn't seem to believe but he continued driving anyways.

"Jason.." Nico whispered. "Touch me more.." Now that. Jason would be happy to grant. He moved his hand up to Nico's chest and went to the pale boy's nipple. He played with it making Nico moaned hotly, the moan made Jason have an arousal. Nico felt something jabbing his ass. "Ow. What was that? "

"Sorry Nico. Your moans are so hot I can't control my dick." Jason whispered. Whoa another thing that Jason did to make Nico blush. Jason pushed his hips closer to Nico. "I can't control my hips too, Nico. Can I take off your jeans and fuck you right now?"

Nico moaned hearing that. His breathing went hard. This hotness, this lust. "Jason. As tempting as it sounds, you can't." He said. It was hard to fight the feeling he had but it was right. He can't just let Jason open his pants and let the boy penetrate him. Yeah he did let the boy touch him all over but getting in his pants? No no.

The blonde kept going though. He moved his hands out of Nico's shirt and went down to the boy's legs and opened it wide. He tilted his head and started to nibble on his neck.

"Percy how much longer?" Nico asked trying to hold his moan. God this is uncomforting and pleasuring at the same time.

"Just a few more minutes." Percy said.

"Hurry up!"

Percy frowned and turned his head around for a while. "What's wrong?" He said. His eyes widened as he saw the scene between the two boys behind him. "Jason Grace you son of a!"

"Go back to driving Percy." Jason said, he kept his mouth near Nico's neck and breathed on it. "We can finish this in just a few minutes right Nico?" The blonde moved his hand to touch Nico's growing boner and felt the hard thing. "I can help you with it you know?"

Nico's face became red. "Percy, hurry up! Please!" He pleaded.

"We're almost there." Percy said as he raised the speed. His heart was beating so hard, looks like the sea scented boy is a little jealous. And they arrived at Jason's house. He got off the motorcycle and looke at Jason who still had his hand on Nico's pride. "Get your filthy hands away from Nico." He growled. Gods maybe Percy really is jealous.

Jason removed his hands and got off the motorcycle. He looked at Nico and took a step away but he quickly turned around and gave Nico a hot kiss on the lips. "Stop it Jason! He doesn't want you!" Percy said as he tried to pull Jason away.

"And you think he wants you?" Jason countered. He pulled back his lips and looked at Nico with his blue eyes. "You want me right?" He whispered.

Oh shit no. Don't make Nico choose. He can't pick between the boys, it's impossible. He liked both Jason and Percy. "Back off Jason." Nico whispered. Not meaning to choose Percy over Jason. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked away for real now, the boy went in the house followed by the other two.

Thalia, Jason's sister stopped the boy before he could go to his room while Percy pulled Nico straight to the room leaving the siblings to finish their business first. Nico was unsure at first but after Percy assured him he sat right next to Percy on the bed. Jason's bed. God it was a king sized bed. Not as big as Nico's tough, but still big.

"So what do you want to know about the story?" Nico asked after a few moments of awkward silence. He had already pulled out the book from his bag and it sat on Nico's lap.

"Is this story really based on me and Jason?" Percy asked. He shrugged a bit before continuing. "Because some of it was right you know."

Nico's eyes widened. What? Some of it was right? Which part? Which one? Nico made that story based by his own imagination. He never saw Percy kissing Jason or the other way around. And one sure thing, he never saw Percy and Jason having sex.

"Which one?" Nico asked nervously. Percy's face was starting to get red and Nico starte to get a thought. "Holy Hades Percy! You had sex with Jason?! God I just made that with my imagination! I never expected it to be real!" He covered his mouth with his hands, surprised.

"Please don't tell anyone." Percy said.

"Okay.." Nico said, not so sure about he could keep it or not.

"Swear it on the River Styx." Percy said. Nico looked at him with a frown and raised an eyebrow. Wow Percy wasn't kidding

"You're making me swear on a river near my father's mansion." Nico replied.

"Just do it."

"Okay okay. I swear on the River Styx." Ridiculous, at least Percy's happy. You could see it on his face, he was smiling wide. "Oh god.. Oh god Percy, Percy, Percy. How many times?" Nico asked.

Nico thought it was just once or twice but Percy's answer was.. "Twenty five." He said. Twenty five. God. Nico could just faint right now. He could just imagine Percy being fucked roughly in a doggystyle position by Jason. Or maybe Jason being fucked in a missionary style. Or those two doing the sixty nine positions. Shit.

"You're kidding me right? Twenty five?" Nico asked. But Percy nodded, correcting his words. "All right. Let's talk about something else." He tried to change the subject. He didn't need to know all the details of the two's making out.

"Read to me." Percy said.

"What?" Nico asked in disbelief. "You have eyes go read it yourself Percy." He handed the book to Percy with a frown on his lips.

"I can't." Percy said, he looked at Nico for a while before looking down at the floor. "I have dyslexia. I can't read so well.."

Nico arched an eyebrow questioning. "Dyslexia? Don't lie to me Perce. You read one page of the story perfectly. There's no way you have dyslexia." He said.

"I'm not lying Neeks. That one page that I read was maybe just some unfortunate luck my dyslexia didn't kick in." Percy said. "I'm not lying. I would never lie to you. Please believe me."

Nico groaned and shook his head. He opened up the book and smiled at Percy. "So which one do you want me to read for you?"

"Up to you. The one you think it's the best you've written right now." Percy said. His eyes was sparkling with excitement.

Nico flipped through the pages and searched for the one story he thought it was good, the story was not so dirty but still cute at least that's what he thought.

_The water. He loves it, he loves it so much. But it always became number two when Jason was on the list. The boy was practicing for his swimming competition. The school had gave him the oportunity to become one of the participants and he won't blow his chance at all. He'll focus on winning and bring the school name for the competition._

_But that promise to himself can't be kept for a hundred percent. Because one thing happened, I'll tell you what. Sitting there on the bleachers was Jason. The blonde boy was looking at him, every move, the way that hand and arm moved. The way the boy shook his head and made the water on his hair sprayed all over the place. His abs being revealed when he got out of the pool._

_Percy's heart raced fast knowing the blonde was there. Part of him wanted to show what he was capable of, part of him wanted to scream and ran away. His feeling were always mixed up when he saw the boy. Those two were best friend, yes. But they had always kept one secret from each other. Both of them liked each other but the other one doesn't know it._

_Percy's movement was slowing down and Jason noticed it. The blond stood up and threw a fist on the air. "Go Percy! You can do it!" He shouted and got the swimming boy's attention._

"You took that from my swimming practice right? But you made it just me and Jason in the pool." Percy said as he looked at the book even though he know he couldn't read any. Nico gave him a nod and continued reading the story.

_For some reason Percy's muscles moved even faster, his spirit was rising. Jason could put on a male cheerleader's outfit and be Percy's personal cheerleader. At the end of the swim he got out of the pool and looked at Jason and gave the boy a smile._

_He didn't expect the boy to go to him and squated right next to Percy. He had a blue towel on his hand and put it around Percy's neck. Blue. One more thing Percy likes. That's number four on the list. The third was blue cake. Note, it's blue cake a real cake that's blue._

_"Thanks Jase." Percy said sheepishly. A hint of blush appeared on his cheeks. He took the towel and dried himself up._

Percy scooched near to Nico making their thigs brushing. He neared his head to Nico's head, making Nico to cough and look at him. "Oh. It's okay. You can continue your reading." Percy said.

_"Are you done swimming?" Jason asked. Those words were meant for Percy, his eyes was all over him. His eyes, his ears, his nose, his lips (god that gorgeous lips, he just had to kiss it), his perfectly formed chest, his nipples, his delicious six pack._

_Percy nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to wash up first before I go home. How bout you? You done with basketball?" He asked._

_Jason shook his head. "No. I didn't come to practice today." He said._

_"What? Why?" Percy asked in disbelief. Skipping practice wasn't a good idea if he didn't have any good reason. "Won't you get into trouble?"_

_"It's worth the risk Percy." Jason said._

_"What's worth the risk?" Percy asked._

_"Nothing."_

_Percy rolled his eyes and left Jason, he went to the showers and took of his swimming garments once he was inside._

Percy looked at Nico and pressed his lips on the boy's cheek making Nico to stop reading and turn to look at Percy. "What are you doing Percy?!" He yelled. The boy just gave another kiss on Nico's cheek, closer to his lips.

"I just really like you Nico. The way you're reading that story.. It made me like you even more." Percy said. He's lying. He's lying. There's no way he likes Nico. He never talked to the boy. Why would he like Nico? Percy saw Nico's face and neared his face once again. "I'm not lying. I have prove." He said. He pressed his lips on Nico's lips. His eyes was closed.

Nico could smell the scent of Percy. Percy's tongue was good, it played inside Nico's mouth. He didn't want to melt in the kiss but this was one of his wishes. To be kissed by the one and only Percy Jackson, and this one was longer than the one Jason gave him on the motorcycle.

Percy put his hands on Nico's waist and pushed the boy until Nico was lying on the middle of the bed. Percy was right on top of him still connecting their lips together. It felt so good, what made it better was Percy opening his shirt. The boy grabbed Nico's hands and put it on his abs.

The whole scene stopped when the door bursted open and Jason was standing there looking at them. His hands were flipped and damn he was frowning hard. Looks like a rivalry's coming up.

"Looks like it's not just me who have wandering fingers." Jason said. "Hands off Jackson. And put your shirt on!"

Percy and Nico looked at each other for a little while before returning to their start position. Percy kept his shirt off though. "Continue your reading neeks." Completely ignoring Jason.

Nico didn't do it. Instead he looked at Jason and patted the empty space right next to him, gesturing the boy to sit right next to him. Jason closed the door and locked it before sitting right next to Nico.

"What gives?" Nico asked. The boys right next to him looked at him with a confused face. "After all this happening. You guys touching me, kissing me, Percy even said that you like me even though we almost never talk to one another. I don't think you guys are asking me to go with you because of the story. Now spill it."

Percy and Jason stared at each other then took a deep breath. "We like you Nico. All this time." Percy said. "We really do."

"But you're always so quiet, you're kind of hard to get close with. We were nervous too, we wanted to get close to you and well.. Win your heart. We finally bravened ourself today when we found out about the book. We were actually planning to get to know you and ask you out on a date, but then we found out." Jason continued. "So we made an excuse of wanting to know about the story."

Nico wanted to say something but was cutted off by Percy. "Don't get it the wrong way Nico." Looks like Percy had figured out what Nico was going to say. "We are interested about the story. And I did tell you the truth about me and Jason hooking up." He looked at Jason and gave him a nod. "But we needed to know about how you feel about us."

"That doesn't mean by touching." Nico said and looked at Jason. "Or by kissing and taking your clothes off." He turned to Percy. "You can know what I feel about you two. You just had to ask. Tell you the truth. I like you two, I'm not going to lie. I like the both of you. I can't pick which one of you. If my mind says Percy my heart says Jason, if my mind says Jason my heart will say Percy."

"That means?" Percy and Jason said altogether.

"I'll go on a date with you two."

/a few weeks later/

News had spread that Nico was dating both Jason and Percy. Nico who was usually ignored now is being crowded all the time. Many girls came to the boys and asked something like

_Q: "Isn't it weird sharing your boyfriend with your own bestfriend?"  
A: "We're not sharing. We both have Nico and that's what matters. We're happy in a relationship like this so would you mind get the fuck off somebody's relationship?"_

_Q: "How could you date both of them? You're greedy, having both of the hottest guys in school."  
A: "I'm not greedy. They love me, I love them. I'm pretty sure you're just saying that because you know you can't get them."_

And much more. Can't tell every one of them right? It will take forever. The three always walked together. In some way it looks like Percy and Jason was more like the personal bodyguards of Nico di Angelo.

Nico leaned his head on Jason's shoulder as they were sitting on Percy's bed. The sea scented boy was on the next room, taking care of his little brother, Tyson. The boy was going to take a nap and Percy always kept the kid company until he fell asleep.

"I don't like the attention." Nico said to Jason, just in time for Percy to come in, lock the door and sat right next to Nico. Percy gave Nico a concerned look and Nico repeated his words again. "I don't like the attention."

"What? The kids at school?" Percy said. "They'll go away eventually, don't worry about them. We usually ignore them and they'll go away."

"Let's change the subject." Jason said. "The stories you've been writing."

"What's wrong?" Nico asked. The book was inside his bag. If they wanted to borrow it he could just pull it out and gave it. "You guys already knew everything in it."

"That's not what we want to talk about babe." Percy said.

"Then what?"

"Can we do the scenes?" Jason asked. "I know this is so sudden, but I think we should get our relationship into another level."

"Jason and I have been thinking about this for a while now Nico." Percy said. "If you don't want to, because you're not ready or anything it's fine. We understand."

It took a few moments of silence and dead air between them before Nico took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to do it." Nico said. "I want to have sex with the both of you. I'm sure, I'm ready. I've readied myself for you two to say that because I know you two will say it eventually."

"But." Nico continued. "Be gentle.. I'm still.. I'm still a virgin. This is my first time."

Percy and Jason nodded and began kissing Nico's cheeks. They're going to do this. They're going to this. Nico's heart beat became faster. He'll lose his virginity after this, and the two who took it was someone he loved and who loved him back.

They slowly opened Nico's shirt, and worshiped his body. The kisses Percy gave on his chest made him gasp while his lips was being taken care by Jason. Then Percy and Jason stopped and began kissing each other. Nico looked at the two and gods damn it he felt hot. 

It didn't take long until the two was fully naked, Nico still had his skinny jeans on. While kissing Jason Percy moved his hands to Nico's jeans and began opening it. Then pulled it down with his boxers too.

It felt weird and sexy altogether for Nico. He crouched down Percy and Jason and grabbed their boners. He stroked it up and down slowly, a bit nervous with it. But through time he sped up and started licking Jason's.

Nico stopped when he realized the two had stopped kissing and was looking at him with a wide grin. "Come up here." Jason said and Nico obeyed. He raised his back and Jason put his hand on Nico's chin and gave him a kiss on the mouth, Percy crouched down to play with Nico's cock.

It felt amazing. If Nico would die right now he'll die happy. Jason pushed his chest to Nico's until they were sticking like glue. After a few minutes Jason pulled out and whispered to Nico. "Are you ready sweetheart?" 

"Don't be cheesy." Nico said with a hint of laughter. He looked at Jason and nodded. Percy had already pulled away his mouth from Nico's cock. Jason turned Nico's back around and the boy positioned himself for Jason to fuck him. "I'm ready."

Jason grabbed the lube and condom from one of Percy's drawer and put it on. He put the lube on his cock and some on his fingers. Slowly he slid in his middle finger inside Nico's entrance. It hurts but it felt great too. "Jase.." Nico moaned out loudly.

"Don't be too loud. Tyson's sleeping next door. You only make that mistake once." Percy whispered, Nico nodded and tried not to scream out his moan which was hard since it was his first time. It didn't get easier as Jason started to insert another finger.

As the time passes by Nico was getting used to the feeling Jason made him feel. His hand went to Percy and grabbed the boy's boner, stroking it up and down slowly. Then he began licking it while his eyes looked up to look at Percy. The boy smiled and nodded to him, gesturing him to go on.

The fingers became three now and the thrusting was getting faster. Nico had started to put Percy's cock inside his mouth, his eyes were closed. "Nico. Are you ready for it?" Jason asked. Nico tried to nod but his mouth was being preoccupied. The blonde pulled out his fingers making Nico to gasp and was replaced by Jason's big erecting cock. "I'm going to go in now. I'll be gentle." Jason said before pushing his dick inside slowly.

It felt weird and painful when Jason slid his dick inside, Nico had almost bit Percy's cock off if he didn't remember that the boy's cock was in his mouth. Little tears was coming out of his eyes. This was it, he's not going to be a virgin anymore. Jason was going to take it from him. He went with it and moved his mouth up and down Percy's cock. The boy was moaning deliciously. Percy had his hands on Nico's head while Jason had his hands on the hips. They kissed again for a while before continuing.

"Does it hurt Nico?" Jason said as he thrusted in and out slowly. The boy nodded but kept going. Percy moved Nico's head to suck his dick a little faster. 

"Holy shit Nico your mouth feels so good." Percy moaned. He even moved his hips to insert his dick even deeper inside Nico's mouth. Nico's hands were on his balls playing with it.

The scene continued and Jason was starting to get faster. Nico was moaning his throat out, the pleasure was beginning to be felt. Jason's cock had found his prostate and hit it again and again. Plus Jason put one of his hands on Nico's dick and stroked it while they fucked.

"H-hey Jase. I want to have a turn with our boyfriend here." Percy moaned. He didn't stop moving his hips though. That's when Jason stopped fucking Nico and pulled his cock out. Percy stopped moving his hips and pulled out his cock too. Nico was breathing hotly. Percy grabbed a condom and put it on and spread some lube on his cock. He turned Nico until the boy was lying on his back and neared his face. "I'm going in." He didn't waste time and inserted his dick inside Nico making the boy to moan. 

"Percy.." Nico moaned out. "God Percy faster.. Faster!"

While Percy fucked the boy Jason was behind him, he touched the boy's ass and started to rim his entrance. He got double pleasure by this. Jason had already finished rimming and neared his cock to Percy's entrance. Without waiting he slid in his cock and fucked the boy wildly. Percy had always loved the way Jason made him feel all sexy and hot. He loved the pain as much as he loved the pleasure. 

They went on fucking hard and roughly (Nico wanted Percy to rough it up, he's so brave he wanted it on the first time). Their moans were so loud, they had forgotten that Tyson was sleeping next door. Jason pressed his chest on Percy's back and played with Percy's chest with his hands, it went all over Percy's body, making the boy to get lusty every touch.

"I'm going to come Nico." Percy moaned. His hips moved faster as he fucked the boy. He could feel his orgasm coming up. God the feelings.

"Me too Percy.." Nico moaned in reply. Good it felt so great. This was the perfect first time. His come was going it soon, if someone stroked it a few times his sperm would spurt out. And someone did, Jason. He put his hand around Nico's cock and stroked it. "Gods Jason, stop I'm going to!"

Jason ignored him and continue stroking. "Go on. Show us how you let out your hot load. Show us." Jason said seductively while he continued fucking Percy. 

"Jason." Nico gasped. 

Jason smiled and stroked it faster. "Let it out. Or should I switch my hand with my mouth?" He said. 

That. That one sentence and it made Nico came. His sperm spurt out and it felt relaxing. "I'm coming!" Nico moaned out hotly. The other two kept going on until the two finally came. "I love you two." Nico whispered to the other two as they all laid on Percy's bed still naked.

"We love you too Nico." Percy and Jason said altogether and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek. After that.. Well they just cuddled and the rest is up to you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic!  
> Give me your comments!  
> Oh and check out my other fics here in AO3! Bye guys, kisses!


End file.
